


But it's you, my love

by GemmaRose



Series: The Lawlu Gay Pirates AU [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternative Universe - Gay Pirates (song), Drowning, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Sleepy Cuddles, i mean Luffy's a hammer he's used to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6070923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of lawlu moments, and the accompanying kisses.</p><p>Set in the Lawlu Gay Pirates AU, mostly before the start of Law and Doffy's "study sessions".</p>
            </blockquote>





	But it's you, my love

“Torao~”

Law opened his eyes, and immediately shut them with a groan. “Luffy-ya, what time is it?”

“Almost lunch. That’s why Jora sent me to wake you up.”

Law rolled onto his side, and opened his eyes just enough to glare at Luffy. “Since _someone_ went overboard last night, I had to do watch and a half.”

“I said sorry for that.” Luffy huffed, crossing his arms. “But if you don’t get outta bed, I’m gonna eat all your lunch, and not be sorry about it at all.”

Law pushed himself up on one arm at that, glaring at Luffy’s face almost nose to nose. “Do that, and I will-”

Luffy leaned in and kissed him, quick and chaste but more than enough to make Law stop mid-threat. Luffy chuckled, and straightened up with his usual blinding smile. “Torao’s going red.”

“Luffy-ya!” Law rolled out of his hammock, managing to leave the blanket behind without tripping over it. Luffy laughed, and hopped backwards to avoid Law’s attempt at grabbing him by the shirt. Then Dellinger’s hammock caught him behind the knees, and it was Law’s turn to laugh as the rubberman hit the floor.

“Jerk.” Luffy grumbled, face pulling into that adorable pout that meant he wasn’t really angry but he felt he should be. Law helped pull him to his feet, and Luffy tilted his hat on his head before leaning against Law and humming contentedly. “Torao’s up now, though.” he chuckled, a small smile spreading across his face.

“Yeah, I am.” Law sighed, pulling Luffy’s head away from his shoulder and righting the hat. “Now c’mon, before Buffalo decides to eat both our lunches.”

“Oh, good idea.” Luffy beamed, rocking up on his tiptoes to press another kiss to Law’s lips. “Torao’s so smart.” he smiled, grabbing Law by the hand and bounding for the door. Law stumbled slightly, but the smile on Luffy’s face was worth being dragged around a bit.

\---

“Luffy-ya.” Law frowned, catching another dropped plate with Tact and setting it gently on the pile of clean dishes.

“Sorry.” Luffy smiled, obviously not sorry at all.

“The more dishes you drop, the less there are to eat off of.” Law pointed out, sliding another soapy plate into the rinsing sink. Now all that was left were the utensils and actual cooking things.

“Oh!” Luffy’s eyes widened, and he gave the dish in his hands a look of utmost concentration as he rubbed the drying cloth over it, and set it on the pile. Law grinned, and patted Luffy on the head.

“Hey!” Luffy turned to glare at him, and Law realized he’d left soap suds in the younger teen’s hair. Whoops. Luffy stuck a hand in the wash water, lifted a small pile of bubbles, and smashed it against Law’s hat. “Now we’re even.” he grinned, shishishi laughter filling the kitchen.

“You little shit!” Law brought both his soapy hands up to wipe on Luffy’s vest. “ _Now_ we’re even.”

Luffy yelped, and Law spluttered as he got a splash of cold and slightly soapy rinse water to the face. Oh, it was _on_. By the time Machvise poked his head in to see what was causing such a commotion, Luffy was in pieces and most of the water in the sinks was now on the floor. Law pieced Luffy back together easily enough, and even dusted a few soap bubbles off the shorter teen’s precious hat.

Luffy grinned, and tugged the straw brim down to shadow his eyes. “That was fun, Torao.” he grinned, even as Machvise shoved mops in their hands.

“Clean up the floor, then finish washing the dishes.” Machvise said firmly, dropping a large bucket between them. Law nodded. Luffy picked his nose. Machvise smacked the back of Luffy’s head and left, grumbling about them both being useless idiots.

As soon as the door was shut, Luffy closed the distance between them and pulled Law into a kiss by the front of his soaking wet shirt. He was smiling, and Law couldn’t help but smile back. Sure they’d gotten in trouble, and both of them were soaking wet and vaguely sudsy, but despite all that he was happier than he’d been in a long time.

\---

“Luffy-ya!” Law yelled, throwing his hand out and forming a Room big enough that it dipped below the surface of the raging ocean. Not far enough, he couldn’t find Luffy or the idiot’s trademark hat near the surface. It almost physically hurt, being acutely aware of so many atoms that would rather kill him than part at his will, but that was good, the pain staved off a cold, creeping panic that had set in the moment his fingers missed Luffy’s when the younger teen went overboard.

Air bubbles, a big puff of them, still warm. Law forced the Room bigger, casting his awareness down below where he’d sensed the bubbles, and as soon as Luffy’s whole body was in range he flicked his index finger backwards and his middle finger forwards, twisting them slightly so they crossed. “Shambles!” he yelled, the howling storm drowning out his voice, and Luffy swapped places with a mess of rope Dellinger had been playing with earlier. Thank the gods that brat never remembered to put anything away.

Luffy hit the deck with a wet smack, and Law pulled him over so the rubberman was lying face-up. “Luffy!” he yelled, shaking the younger teen’s shoulder with one hand and feeling for a pulse with the other. He’d just found it when Luffy rolled onto his side and coughed violently, heaving seawater out onto the deck. If Law had been standing, he probably would’ve collapsed. Thankfully he was already kneeling, so instead he just slumped forward with a sigh.

“Uuuugh.” Luffy groaned, curling in on himself and coughing up more water.

“Get it all out.” Law murmured, patting Luffy on the shoulder. “Deep breaths, get it all out.”

Luffy eventually pushed himself up on his hands and knees, and Law helped him to his feet. That dunk in the ocean had sapped his strength, and the rain certainly wasn’t helping him get it back. “I’ll-” Law held out a hand to form a Room, but instead was hit by a wave of exhaustion which made him pitch forwards in a near faint. Luffy went down with him, and everything went black.

-

When he woke up, Law was stuffed in the infirmary bed with Luffy snoring in his ear. They were both dry, and with the way Luffy had curled around him the blanket had been dislodged enough for him to tell they were both in their pyjamas. The room was dark, quiet aside from Luffy’s snoring, and Law formed a small Room to ensure they were alone. Once he was sure of that, and now aware that their hats were tucked under the bed, he let the Room drop and turned over to put an arm around Luffy.

“Mmh, Torao?” Luffy mumbled, shifting slightly and twisting his legs around Law’s.

“Yeah, Luffy-ya?” Law whispered back, letting his eyes slide mostly shut. He was so tired, and couldn’t even tell if it was because it was still night or because of overexerting himself earlier.

Luffy opened his mouth, but instead of words a yawn came out, followed by a sleepy giggle. “You’re warm.” Luffy grinned, and closed the small space between them for a slow kiss.

Law relaxed, tension he hadn’t realized was present flowing out of his body, and kissed back. Luffy was obviously half asleep if he thought that Law was the warm one, but Law was too tired to correct him. Luffy pulled away after a few long minutes of lazy kisses which tasted a bit like seawater, and Law wrapped his arms tight around the boy he’d been so terrified of losing mere hours before. He’d think more about why the thought had scared him so much at a later date, sometime when he wasn’t so damn tired.

He slipped into sleep with Luffy’s breath warm against his neck, and a small smile on his face.

\---

Law leaned against the base of the mast, absently rubbing at the itching scabs under his sleeves, cuts he hadn’t been able to push into healing all the way without running the risk of passing out. And while normally passing out would be fine, preferable even to lying awake trying not to dwell on Doffy’s way of showing love, tonight there was something he wanted to do before going to bed. So he loitered at the base of the mast and waited for the watch to change, giving Señor Pink a nod as the man climbed up to relieve the younger pirates and send them to bed.

Luffy hit the deck with a now-familiar **smack** , and Law had to fight to keep a grin off his face as Buffalo descended more carefully. “Hey, Luffy-ya. Buffalo.” he nodded to each of them.

“Hi Torao!” Luffy grinned, bouncing over and slinging an arm around Law’s shoulders in a quick, one armed hug.

“You’re niiiih-ot usually up this late.” Buffalo yawned, his voice pitching into an odd whine for a few seconds. It had been happening sporadically ever since he ate the spin-spin fruit, and at this point Law was reasonably certain it was a harmless side effect.

Law opened his mouth to fire back some line about the study session running late, but the words stuck in his throat. He half-faked a yawn instead, and nodded twice. “Yeah.” he turned and started towards the room he shared with the other boys of the crew, and Luffy immediately bounced up next to him, only barely outside of his personal space.

“Torao spends too much time studying with stupid Mingo.” the shorter teen grumbled under his breath, lips pursed.

Law’s stomach turned, and the scabs under his sleeves itched anew. “Don’t talk about the captain like that.” he snapped, stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets to excuse balling them into fists.

Buffalo pushed past them through the door to their bunk room, and Law pulled his boyfriend aside as the door swung shut. Luffy backed up against the wall with almost no prompting, and the rubberman smiled when Law pressed a kiss to his mouth. His hands came up and one rested between Law’s shoulders while the other pushed up under his hat, tangling in his hair. Luffy didn’t exactly moan into the kiss, but he certainly made a very happy sound somewhere between a hum and a sigh.

They pulled apart, Luffy’s warm beaming smile filled Law’s vision, and just like that his captain’s harshness seemed more bearable. Gods, he was an idiot for not noticing it sooner. No wonder Doffy had found out about his infidelity, when Luffy had stolen his heart so completely away from their captain. “I love you.” he whispered, and nearly flinched when he realized what he’d just said. Luffy didn’t even understand the concept of romance, there was no way he would feel the same. It had been stupid to say that, almost as stupid as it was to feel it in the first place. Law looked down, took a small step back, braced for laughter and a friendly shove which would hurt far more than it should.

He absolutely wasn’t prepared for Luffy to grip his shirt and yank him forward, and when his head came up automatically as he flailed for balance Luffy smashed their lips together. For one very long second, Law’s mind went completely blank. Then Luffy pulled away, and time seemed to restart as Law tipped sideways. He moved to catch himself, take a step and avoid falling over and possibly re-opening the scabby wounds on his arms, but his foot caught on Luffy’s leg and he pitched towards the floor.

Luffy’s hands on the front of his shirt stopped him before he hit the ground, and he hung there for a good few seconds in stunned silence before Luffy giggled and bent down to press a quick, chaste kiss to the edge of his mouth. “Love you too, Torao.”

Law almost laughed as Luffy pulled him back upright, into a hug so warm it felt like holding a piece of the sun, and though he was able to swallow the sound he couldn’t stop the smile that split his face.

“Torao loves me.” Luffy giggled quietly, and Law tucked the shorter teen’s head against his shoulder.

“Yeah.” he smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of Luffy’s head. “I do.”


End file.
